<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tremors by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454568">Tremors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Movie Night, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lester's night to pick the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I pick the movie tonight.” Bo said as you picked up his plate. The other two boys groaned, and you chuckled, shaking your head.</p>
<p>	“No, you picked last night, and all of the movies you like are basically porn with a comedic hat.” You put the dishes in the sink. “If it’s anyone’s turn, it’s Lester’s.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, Bo, it’s my turn!” Lester grinned, happy to have someone to back him up.</p>
<p>	Bo shook his head. “No, I don’t want to watch it.”</p>
<p>	“I haven’t even picked a movie yet!” Lester whined, making Vincent laugh softly behind his mask.</p>
<p>	“And putting that aside, the hell does ‘porn with a comedic hat’ even mean?” Bo raised his eyebrow at you.</p>
<p>	“To put it in layman’s terms, it’s if the movie case has a bunch of men in the background with a pair of spread woman’s legs in the foreground.” You said, heading to the couch. “It’s Lester’s turn, or I stop doing your laundry.”</p>
<p>	“Hah!” Lester cried, hurrying after you. Vincent followed suit, the two of them dogpiling on top of you. </p>
<p>	You laughed as Lester reached over you to get the remote. “I win, Bo.” He said.</p>
<p>	Bo rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch, pushing Vincent slightly. Vincent shrugged and gave Bo a look that said ‘I didn’t do anything!’</p>
<p>	You reached across Vincent and gave Bo a smack on the arm in retaliation. Bo flashed you a wicked grin, shaking his head. “Oh, you’ll live to regret that.” He purred.</p>
<p>	“Everyone shut up!” Lester pressed play on the movie he chose, and the 1990 movie Tremors started playing. Lester sank back into the couch happily, and you propped your feet up on his lap, leaning on Vincent.</p>
<p>	Vincent put his arm over your shoulders on the couch, helping you find a place to rest your head. </p>
<p>	All of you laughed at the comedy of the movie, Lester, Vincent, and yourself turning more and more into a dog pile as the movie progressed. At about the halfway point, Vincent grabbed the remote, pausing it.</p>
<p>	“Hey!” Lester complained.</p>
<p>	Vincent stood, making you sit up properly, before pointing to the bathroom before walking off. </p>
<p>	“I didn’t think this movie was going to be so funny.” You chuckled. “I thought it was going to be about earthquakes.”</p>
<p>	“It’s a good movie!” Lester smiled, standing. “I’m gonna make some popcorn for the grand finale.”</p>
<p>	He walked into the kitchen, leaving you and Bo alone on the couch.</p>
<p>	Bo scooted closer to you, resting his hand on the back of the couch in the same way his brother had earlier. </p>
<p>	“I hope you’re not thinking of paying me back for that slap earlier.” You joked. </p>
<p>	He chuckled, giving you a sideways glance. “I was over it the moment it happened. Didn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>	“How do you like the mo-.” You were about to ask, but you were suddenly unable to speak as Bo had rammed his lips against yours.</p>
<p>	He put his hand on the back of your head, holding you in place. You squeaked in surprise, your eyes wide, looking around the room for any sign of Vincent or Lester. For some reason, you didn’t want them seeing this.</p>
<p>	Bo’s lips grew a little gentler, the hand on the back of your head less restricting. He ran his thumb back and forth in your hair before finally pulling away.</p>
<p>	Your face felt hot and you tried to stammer out some sort of sentence, but you couldn’t think of a damn thing to say that wouldn’t sound foolish.</p>
<p>	Your opportunity to confront him was fleeting, as Vincent came back into the room. He gestured at his spot in the couch, indication that Bo had stolen it, and Bo just grinned up at him.</p>
<p>	“Snooze you lose.” Bo smirked as Vincent sat down in Bo’s old spot. Lester came back with a large bowl of popcorn and started up the movie again.</p>
<p>	Bo nuzzled his face in your ear at a loud point in the movie, whispering. “Payback.”</p>
<p>	Your skin felt hot as you sat completely upright, staring at the television but not retaining much of it anymore. You never felt like you could get close enough to Bo to lean on him during movies like you did with his brothers, and now that kiss had your mind whirling in every which direction.</p>
<p>	Bo’s hand that was on the back of the couch moved to your shoulder, making you jump slightly (luckily your jump came at a pivotal point in the movie and no one questioned it.) He ran his thumb up and down your shoulder as he casually watched the movie, as if he wasn’t making your heart race. </p>
<p>	When the movie ended you were the first one to jump up, clapping your hands once. “Great movie! I never would have guessed.”</p>
<p>	“There’s about five sequels too.” Lester grinned, turning off the TV. “I’m gonna take the dog out.”</p>
<p>	You nodded, walking over to the sink to finish the dishes. Vincent headed down to his workshop, and Lester went outside, leaving just you and Bo.</p>
<p>	You tried to ignore him as you scrubbed the plates clean, your heart racing and skin tingling where he had touched you. </p>
<p>	Bo watched your back, walking over to you, noticing how your back got more rigid with every step he took. He leaned on the counter next to you, trying to catch your eye. “Somethin’ wrong?”</p>
<p>	“You kissed me.” You said, trying to keep your voice stern.</p>
<p>	“I did.” He replied. “It was payback for the slap.”</p>
<p>	“You even said it didn’t hurt.” You said quickly. “I know stuff like that doesn’t mean anything to you, but I take it seriously, so I’m…I’m mad at you now.”</p>
<p>	“And who said I don’t take it serious?” Bo asked.</p>
<p>	“Your entire personality.” You snapped, putting a dish in the drying rack.</p>
<p>	Bo leaned in, putting a hand on your arm. “In case you haven’t noticed, ain’t many rando’s here for me to kiss casually. Or do other things with, either.”</p>
<p>	You shied away from him, glancing at him before looking away. “You’re just saying that because there’s no other options.”</p>
<p>	“Maybe.” Bo admitted. “But, I like the way my brothers trust you. I like the way you take care of the house. I like your cooking, and I like you livin’ here. So why can’t I kiss you?”</p>
<p>	Your mouth opened and closed like a fish as you tried to think of a response. Bo stepped closer, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you to him. You put your hands on his chest, but you didn’t push him away.</p>
<p>	His face was surprisingly serious, and that made your retort die on your tongue.</p>
<p>	“Maybe I wanna kiss you. Because I don’t get treated like Lester and Vincent. You touch them all the time, laugh with them, maybe that kiss was payback for that.” He pulled you closer, his bangs brushing against your forehead, his eyes studying your face. “Maybe I deserve a lot of payback for how much you seem to hate me.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t hate you.” You breathed. “I never felt like I could roughhouse with you like I can with them, or lean on you during movies, I-I didn’t think you’d like that.” </p>
<p>	“I’m so fuckin’ jealous I can’t see straight.” Bo said, his lips nearly touching yours. “Don’t say you don’t want to kiss me back.”</p>
<p>	Words evaded you as this terrifying man admitted feelings you didn’t know he was capable of. Bo was scary. He was rude and mean, but he was hurt in a lot of ways that he never spoke about. </p>
<p>	Without thinking you bridged the gap between you, kissing Bo deeply. His breath hitched for a moment before he groaned against you, pulling you tighter against him. You ran your hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling off his cap so you could run your fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>	He stepped forward, pressing you against the counter. When you tried to break away from the kiss he only pressed in harder, refusing to let you get away before he was done with you. </p>
<p>	When he finally pulled away, you gasped for breath, your face red. Bo ran a hand through your hair before taking a couple steps away from you.</p>
<p>	“I’m – well – I’m going to bed.” You stammered, walking past him to your room, leaving his cap on the counter.</p>
<p>	Bo watched you go, for once in his life knowing not to push it. His entire body was tense, and he stretched out his arms, groaning softly. </p>
<p>	“Damn it, I’m gonna go soft at this rate.” He mumbled, heading to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bo woke up when the sunlight snuck in through a small gap in his blinds. Groaning, he sat up, running his hand through his hair. It took him a moment to remember exactly what had happened the night before.</p><p>	“Oh, no.” Bo grumbled, slapping his face. “Damn it.”</p><p>	His brothers were going to kill him when they found out. You were off limits, a part of the family practically. If they found out Bo had kissed you and ruined the incredibly fragile home life that had been built up around you, nothing could save him from their wrath. It had been a miracle that they hadn’t killed you, and even more of a miracle that you seemed to like living with them. And Bo had fucked it all up on an impulse. </p><p>	He stood, getting dressed and heading downstairs, putting on the fake charm that he used for victims. That hadn’t been necessary, as Vincent was the only one in the kitchen.</p><p>	His mask was off, and he was munching on toast. He glanced up at Bo, quickly frowning.</p><p>	“What?” Bo snapped.</p><p>	Vincent crossed his arms, flashing Bo his signature ‘what did you do?’ face.</p><p>	“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bo walked to the fridge, grabbing a soda.</p><p>	Vincent raised his eyebrow, clearly not buying what his twin was selling. </p><p>	Bo glowered, knowing that he could lie to anyone in this world but Vincent. “Fine, fine, you fucking bloodhound. I kissed (y/n).”</p><p>	Vincent’s eye widened, as he shot up from his chair, slapping Bo on the arm.</p><p>	“Ow, hey-!” Bo snapped as Vincent continued slapping his arm repeatedly. “Enough, enough!” </p><p>	Vincent grunted out a sound of disgust, gesturing with his arms wildly. ‘Why would you do that?’ his body language screamed.</p><p>	“I don’t know, I just wanted to, okay?” Bo slammed his soda on the counter, pop flying out onto the countertop. “Why does anyone do anything?”</p><p>	Vincent rolled his eye, opening up the junk drawer and pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen. He started furiously writing, making more disgusted sounds as he did so.</p><p>	“Come on, don’t-.” Bo started. He stopped when Vincent held up the paper.</p><p>	'You self-sabotaging s.o.b., you better fix this right now.'</p><p>	“I do not self-sabotage!” Bo said defensively. </p><p>	Vincent flipped to the next page, writing a single word. </p><p>	'Sure.'</p><p>	“Fine, fine, where’d she go?” Bo asked.</p><p>	Vincent pointed in the direction of town, his expression still irritated.</p><p>	“Look, I’m going to fix it, so why don’t you do me a favor and put your mask back on so I can’t see your face.” Bo stormed to the front door, slamming it behind him.</p><p>	He stomped down the path to town, anger coursing through him as he did so. But for the first time he wasn’t angry at the world, he was angry with himself. He didn’t want things to change any more than his brothers did.</p><p>	You were lying on the ground in the middle of the street, a towel laid out beneath you. You had on sunglasses, and a pillow under your head. You could hear Bo coming, but you made no move to sit up and look at him. Keeping your eyes closed, you concentrated on the heat of the sun on your skin.</p><p>	“You’ll get a farmer’s tan like that.” Bo said as he approached you.</p><p>	“Not like I have anyone to look good for.” You replied.</p><p>	Bo lightly tapped his shoe against your leg. “You could also get run over, too.”</p><p>	“I kind of doubt that could happen on accident in a town of four people.” You finally sat up, looking at him. “Morning, Bo.”</p><p>	“Mornin’.” He sat down next to you. “So, Vincent knows.”</p><p>	“Oh, god.” You covered your face, turning away from him. “I can’t believe this is happening.”</p><p>	“Me either.” Bo said honestly. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check. He was never good at that, but by god he was going to try. “I meant what I said yesterday.”</p><p>	“I know.” You said softly, turning back to him. “You only lie to outsiders.”</p><p>	He smiled slightly at that. “Yeah.”</p><p>	“But, what happens now?” You sat up, turning towards him. “Could you be in a real relationship?”</p><p>	“Never have before if I’m being honest.” Bo shrugged. “But, what’s the difference between that and what we’re already doing? Only now we can have sex.”</p><p>	You covered your face, blushing at his statement. “Bo!”</p><p>	“But we can. And I’ll be your favorite Sinclair, and I can touch you whenever you want, and everything else stays the same.” Bo shrugged slightly. “Does that sound good enough?”</p><p>	Peeking through your fingers, you nodded slightly. </p><p>	Bo chuckled, grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand away. “Don’t you act like that.”</p><p>	Giggling softly, you smiled at him. “Just kind of embarrassed.”</p><p>	“Well, you better get used to it.” Bo smirked, leaning in and kissing you. You wrapped your hands around his neck, kissing him back softly. </p><p>	Bo cupped the back of your neck, slowly pushing you back into your towel, hovering over you. He pulled back for air for only a moment, immediately capturing your lips in his once again. </p><p>	You held him tightly, and Bo realized he loved the feeling. He had wasted so much time, waiting to do this with you. This wasn’t quite what Vincent probably thought Bo would do to fix things, but, whatever. As long as you stayed with them, everything would be okay.</p><p>	“You two are fuckin’?!” Lester’s voice suddenly called out, making you both jump. Lester stood at the end of the street, a dead deer slung over his shoulder. His mouth was wide open, and a laugh escaped him as he saw the two of you quickly separate from each other.</p><p>	“Oh my god.” You laughed, covering your face in embarrassment. </p><p>	“Lester, I’m giving you two seconds to run away.” Bo chuckled, standing. “Or I’ll knock your lights out.”</p><p>	Lester grinned mischievously, taking a step to the house. “You two are busted.”</p><p>	“That’s it!” Bo charged toward Lester, who began cackling and running to the house, the deer flopping as he run.</p><p>	“Vincent! Vincent! You won’t believe what Bo did!” Lester shouted to the house, Bo hot on his heels.</p><p>	You just sat in the street, laughing at the sight, joy and relief making you feel high on life and Bo’s kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tremors 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s my turn to pick the movie.” Bo said as you collected the dishes.</p>
<p>	“I’d say that I hate to disagree with you, but that would be a lie.” You joked, putting them in the sink. “It’s Vincent’s turn to pick tonight.”</p>
<p>	Vincent raised his hands up in victory, and Bo flipped him off when he thought you weren’t looking.</p>
<p>	Lester cackled. “It is Vincent’s turn.”</p>
<p>	Vincent and Lester hurried off to the living room, Vincent going through the DVDs and Lester taking his place on the couch.</p>
<p>	“What’s the deal?” Bo asked as you trailed behind them. “Don’t I get points for being the guy you’re dating?”</p>
<p>	“You get nothing out of me when it comes to movie night.” You grinned, sitting between Lester and Vincent on the couch as the movie started. Tremors 2 flashed across the screen, making Lester throw up his hands and holler excitedly while Bo groaned.</p>
<p>	“Now you’re turning against me, too?” Bo glared down Vincent, who smirked and nodded, earning him a slap on the arm from Bo.</p>
<p>	“You boys stop it, the movie is starting.” You scolded them, pressing play.</p>
<p>	As the movie started, you, Lester, and Vincent began to get into your usual movie-snuggling positions, when you glanced at Bo.</p>
<p>	He was watching the movie, but he had a bit of a sour look on his face. You remembered what he told you last movie night, the night before the two of you became an official couple. </p>
<p>	You moved out of your normal position, stretching yourself across Vincent’s lap, until your feet were on Lester’s legs, your torso on Vincent, and your head resting snugly on Bo’s lap.</p>
<p>	Bo blinked, looking down at you. You smiled up at him, turning your head back to the movie. Bo smiled back, resting his hand on your shoulder, slowly stroking your skin with his fingers.</p>
<p>	Things had changed when the two of you had gotten together. They had changed for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>